Keep Holding On
by Mizz Twilight
Summary: sequel to "Life As It Comes" Edward and Bella are married now and it s been 17 years later will Kayla find love and meet An old Friend
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

B-Pov

It's been 17 year since I gave birth to Kayla and married Edward.

By the times Kayla was 1 one her birthday, Edward and I got married.

Kayla has showed a few parts of her Vampire side, her blood tempter is a little odder and her skin darkens in the sun also.

As I became a vampire I got a power as a shield. Kayla is now 17 and in grade 11 and is beautiful in many ways she has brown hair with a tint of bronze and two lime green eyes and prefers blood but loves food also. She has an amazing singing voice and is very talented with everything .Carlisle says by the night of her 18 birthday she will begin some changes involving being a vampire.

Thank-You, All Life As It Comes Fans


	2. Chapter 2

Declaimer- I Don't Own Twilight Only Kayla and Jared

K-pov

"Hey mom I'm going to be late coming home tonight, Jayvee and Autumn, want me to practices for the battle of the bands concert next week with them and no worries I went for a little hunt with uncle Jazz and Emmett yesterday so I should be fine" I texted as I drove my 1966 ford red mustang to Holland High School in Holland.

I pulled into the parking lot to see my BFFs Jayvee and Autumn, "Hey" we all screamed and did our secret hand shake 'up five, down five, slap one the foot, hug and then a peace sign'.

"Well I have French see ya" They both said and walk down to the west wing.

I walked down to my first class which was Drama.

"Okay class today were going to start our" the rest I didn't hear because that's when he walked in. he's perfect smile and his dark black hair swift to the right, and his baby blue eyes. NO Kayla, no I can't possibly like him, I know he's emo and all but I'm girly…and half Vampire

'Have You Ever Heard the Girly and the Emo Well I Haven't'

That's when he sat right next to me, I could never really smell anyone's blood before but his I could it had a smell of lavender and flowers or a home made pie

"Mr. Settler may I get a hall pass I don't feel so well" I said and stood up from my sit.

"Of course miss Cullen"

"Wait did you say Cullen" the emo guy said.

"Why is that Jared" Mr. Settler asked.

"Oh my mom knew a friend who was dating or something with that last name I think her name was Bella" he said and got back to his work.

I walked into the nurse's office to see Alice sitting in a chair.

"OMG I'm so sorry" she said and hugged me "Did you hurt him"

"No I'm fine let's go home" I said by looking at the expression on her face, I knew what she wanted to do. "Or shopping" I sighed.

"Great you're the best niece EVER"

"Yaya I need to call mom thou some guy said something about knowing her so maybe she's knows him or something" I said and opened my phone.

"Hello"

"Hey did you ever know someone with the last name Patterson and had a son named Jared" I asked.

Then I heard the phone drop.

In about five minuets I saw my mom walk into the school.

"Kayla where's this kid" she asked with worried look in her face.

I watched my mother walk to the office and the secretary call his name on the intercom.

"Hi Jared I'm Bella I heard you say something about knowing me is there a changes that your mothers name is Kayla and Fathers is Barron" she asked as he walked into the office.

"Ya" he said in a whisper. "But she died a few years ago with my dad in a fire"

My mother and apologize and walked out of the school into the parking lot.

"Wait mom why is his mom named Kayla too" I asked.


	3. Chapter 3

B-POV

I walked up to Kayla's truck knowing both Alice and I ran here.

"Wait mom why is his mom named Kayla too" Kayla asked and held my hand and looked into my eyes.

So I told her the story.

E-POV

I watched the love all my ever lasting life walk into the front door. But she wasn't like usual, she look sad.

"Bella love what's wrong" I asked and kissed her soft lips but I didn't feel anything back.

"Oh Edward Kayla died awhile ago I feel like everyone around me is getting sick or dieing" she sobbed dry tears into my shirt. Recently Charlie had a heart attack and die since then Bella's been acting different so I have a surprise for her.

"Bella sweetly you know how I haven't been around lately well I have a surprise for you" I said and covered her eyes with both of my hands.

I made my way to the library and stared into his face 'thank-you' I mouthed and moved my hands from mouth.


	4. Guess Whos Back!

B-POV

Edward moved his hands gently from my face.

In front of me I saw a huge man with long hair dangling by his cheekbone. Then it hit me.

"JACOB!?" I screamed and hugged him.

"Hey Bells last time I saw you were with that leech at prom" he said in a husky tone. "I guess that why I haven't seen you in years… our one too".

I slowly turned around to see Edward smiley slowly "Umm Edward" I whispered low so Jacob couldn't hear "umm why does he stink and know about me being a vampire"

"Bella" Jacob said and turned me around to stare at him "Remember when I told you about the ledges and I talk about vampires and…"

"Werewolf's" I finished for him. "Wait you're a…a werewolf"

He nodded slowly.

"MOTHER!!!!!!!!!!!" Kayla as she walked into the room. "Why does it smell…wired" then she and Jacob stared eye into eye.

"Hi… I'm Jacob" he said.

Kayla slowly stepped back and said "umm hi, ya mom I have… umm homework so ya bye" and ran downstairs.

A/N: Should Jacob Imprint on Kayla?????????/


	5. Chapter 5

E-POV

I watched Kayla leave the library and stared at Jacob and read his thoughts.

'She looks so much like Bella, her hair and her green eyes I just want to hold her forever'

And with that I grabbed Jacob and flew him into one of the windows.

"EDWARD" Bella screeched and ran after me.

I grabbed Jacob and pulled him into a chair "sit" I groaned

I grabbed Bella arm and pulled her over to the other side of the room.

"Bella you know how your blood sang to me" I said in a non confusing way.

She nodded.

"Well for dogs such as Jacob they do something different it's called 'Imprint' when a werewolf meets someone they get different and in a matter of seconds they fall in love

(A/N: ok I don't remember the whole imprinted thing so I'm doing my best)

And that has happened to your friend Jacob" I said and glared at him.

"But to who?" she said then it hit her.

"Jacob" she said and ran over to him and kneeled down next to him "is it true"

He nodded.

Then Bella did a thing I never thought she would do.

A/N" REVIEW ~what should Bella do ~


	6. AN TWILIGHT THE MOVIE SOON

A.N: sorry I havn`t updated I will this weekend, I have tons of homework and crap and I have been under lots of stress.

P.S. HAVE A GREAT TIME IF YOU ARE GOING TO TWILIGHT or if you have. I'm GOING TONIGHT AT 7:00

YOU GUYS ROCK JASPER SOCKS

Thx Mizz Twilight


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: I Would Like To Thank All Of My Fans Who Love This Story More Than I Do Myself And Who Have Read 'Life As It Comes' YOU GUYS ROCK JASPERS SOCKS OFF!!!!!3

E-Pov

I grabbed Bella and pulled her away from Jacob before she ripped his head off.

"JACOB HOW COULD YOU TO my baby" she said and ran off to go see Kayla.

"Thanks Jacob" I murmured and ran after Bella.

Jasper-POV

"Yo dog what's up well... Err other than that everyone had a little fit" I said with my side ways smile.

"Japer hears the thing I haven't seen Bella after her prom and then all the sudden when she went off to that school" he begin "I of course never imprinted on her or anyone else until today. But found another girl who happily amazes me, me and her got married a few years ago and are wanting a child"

I stared into his eyes amazed and saw one single tear fall from one of his eyes.

E-POV

I was about to walk into the room when I hear Jacob telling Jasper about his wife.

"Jacob" I said with my crooked smile and I pulled a chair next to him.

"What are you going to do" Jasper said like he was reading my mind.

"I think I might just go home and see Valerie" he said and turns around and walked out the door.


End file.
